


Fan

by Rymwho



Series: Tigres All-Star's [2]
Category: Liga MX BBVA femenil, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen, Liga MX BBVA femenil - Freeform, Tigres UANL, introspective
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Una pequeña historia contando a Nayeli Rangel.
Series: Tigres All-Star's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672903
Kudos: 2





	Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente escribí esta pequeña historia sobre Nayeli Rangel ya que se me hizo interesante. También tomen en cuenta que realmente no se si todos los datos van a estar correcto así que si hay algún error házmelo saber para cambiarlo.

Desde que Nayeli tiene memoria, ella siempre ha sido una hincha aguerrida de Tigres.

Siempre le agradeció a su papá por inculcarle la pasión por el equipo y a sus hermanos por ayudarla a cumplir sus metas de ser una jugadora de futbol. Recuerda cuando su hermano hacía que entrenara con fuerza y dureza sin importarle que.

Ella como hincha del equipo ha conocido todas las emociones; ha reído, llorado, enojado y extasiado al ver como los hombres de amarillo con azul salían al estadio. El estadio siempre fue curioso y es que, aunque oficialmente fuera el Estadio Universitario, es conocido realmente por ser “El Volcan” y es que la hinchada del equipo le hacía honor al sobrenombre ya que en todos lo partidos estallaba pareciendo un verdadero volcán en que los equipos rivales no estarían seguros.

Sue sueño siempre ha sido representar al equipo mexicano, pero fue imposible ya que no hubo liga femenil en México así que tuvo que buscar oportunidades en otros equipos.

En estados unidos le fue bien.

Las Sky Blue fue un gran equipo para ella para su aprendizaje y siempre que podía tomaba nota y a pesar de las constantes lesiones que la atormentaban como quiera siguió luchando.

Siempre sintió que le faltaba algo y es que cuando daba un vistazo de nuevo a México lo hacía con una espina clavada ya que observa como el equipo de su infancia salía a la cancha a partirse el alma. Gritaba de emoción cuando Tigres ganaba y recuerda con cariño como en el 2011 después de 29 largos años finalmente el equipo consiguió el tan ansiado título de liga.

Recuerda que lloró junto a su padre en un estado de shock total ya que finalmente los veía campeonar otra vez.

Fue una fiesta total en su casa.

Luego se fue a España.

Al club de Huelva mas específicamente.

Fue una buena temporada en general, no tiene quejas.

Es 2017 y entonces le llega una noticia que le cayó como un balde de agua helada: Finalmente se formaría una liga femenina mexicana y eso significaba que Tigres tendría un equipo femenino y oficial como siempre lo sonó.

Cuando escucho la noticia no se lo pudo creer.

Cuando la contactaron del equipo mexicano dejo caer su teléfono celular sin creer lo que escuchó “¿Estás interesada en formar parte del equipo?”

Sería parte del equipo.

Finalmente cumpliría sus sueños.

Cuando llegó al equipo estaba extasiada por conocer a sus compañeras y se sorprendió ver que la mayoría provenía de fuerzas básicas, chicas reclutadas en ese mismo entonces se seguían uniendo. Hubo chicas interesantes, pero todas tenían algo similar: hambre de triunfar.

Los primeros entrenamientos como era de suponerse fue torpe ya que todas apenas se estaban conociendo. Observo a algunas chicas interesantes como Belén Cruz, Katty Martínez y Jaqui Ovalle que ya empezaban a formar un tridente letal en la delantera que haría temblar a las defensas de los otros equipos (sin saber que en el futuro pondrían en jaque a las de Houston Dash).

Nayeli fue de las más grandes considerando que la mayoría de las integrantes no superaban los 21 años así que le tocó se una guía y en alguien en quien confiar. Agradeció que Liliana Mercado se haya unido a ella en Tigres en el primer torneo.

Cuando se enteró que Batocletti, una de las leyendas de Tigres, las iba a entrenar…no pudo creerlo.

Tenían que impresionarlo.

Batocletti fue un hombre que no tenía pelos en la lengua y que no dudaba en marcar los errores, pero siempre lo hizo de una forma agradable y que no te insultaba como otros entrenadores. Así que sintió en que estaban en buenas manos.

Jornadas pasaron y con ello varios equipos que experimentaban con jugadoras. Como era de suponerse, la delantera de Tigres sin duda fue letal.

Cuando Nayeli pisó por primera vez el estadio con los colores de tigres en su piel sintió como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. En sus oídos retumbaban los virotes del publico que se hacía presente para apoyar a las jugadoras, respiró el aíre fresco mientras que su manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo y la emoción sujetaba las manos de sus compañeras y se repetía así misma de que finalmente cumplió su sueño;

Ella es Nayeli Rangel, la hincha que juega.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter @Rymwho


End file.
